


between the spring and the flowers blooming

by literarygirl



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: F/F, no spoilers I just had a lot of feelings after completing AE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarygirl/pseuds/literarygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touko hesitates. (Syo doesn't.)<br/>They'll figure it out someday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	between the spring and the flowers blooming

**Author's Note:**

> Another Episode made me cry okay

Touko’s lips are always rough and chapped and the corners of her mouth taste like copper, as hard as she tries to hide it once Komaru pointed it out. The first time they kissed it was an accident-- Komaru remembers excitement and throwing her arms around the other girl’s shoulders and it had felt like the right thing to do, laughing into the kiss and through the heat rising on their cheeks-- but every time afterwards was purposeful.

She goes rigid every time, the author’s shoulders rising and and hands curling into fists on her knees or behind Komaru’s back, but she doesn’t mind. There’s always a second to spare before Touko reacts properly, but slowly, she tries. Even though Komaru can feel the tremors of her hands and how unsteady she feels on her feet, she doesn’t break away. They’re clumsy together, but Touko is earnest and afterwards her hands find Komaru’s shoulders like she needs her support to stand.

They’re learning, slowly but surely. Komaru might like the moments afterwards even more: silence, except for each other’s breathing, foreheads lightly resting together, Touko’s glasses askew on her nose.

\---

Syo kisses like it’s a battle to be won, as if she’s still one with the hair tangling around her limbs as she rushes to let steel meet steel. Her teeth are always bared into a grin and she doesn’t break it when their lips meet, letting every groove catch and kissing hard enough to draw the breath out of Komaru. It’s not a malicious act but all she knows; her kisses are always punctuated by laughter and a squeeze on the shoulder and it’s hard to imagine anything else.

Komaru always feels like she should be wary, like the sharp edges of her character are going to come for her, but she isn’t afraid. Syo isn’t a monster, only enthusiastic with her affection; she doesn’t shy away from the touch but revels in it like it’s something she’s gone without for so long. There’s a learning curve there, too, but Syo makes up for inexperience with gusto and infectious energy.

They’re always left breathless, sometimes with Syo’s tongue lolling out of her mouth but always with a smile that shines with mischief as they bump noses together. When she laughs to fill the silence after their breathless sighs it echoes in her bones.


End file.
